


no one else can fix me, only you

by befham



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Oliver Queen, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/befham/pseuds/befham
Summary: So when Slade had asked for his help to find his son, Oliver had not hesitated to say yes. Despite his love and hatred for the man over the years, Slade was the reason Oliver was alive. He owed him this, and he’d had no intentions of slipping back into their old ways and he certainly had no intention of letting this happen.And yet here he was, tied to a fucking table in a hotel room whilst Slade grinded his dick against his ass.





	no one else can fix me, only you

Oliver’s breathing was heavy and ragged as he tried to turn his head to see Slade’s powerful form behind him, but the position he was in made it impossible to even guess where the man was. Other than his breaths of anticipation, the room was completely silent. He got his answer when he felt a rough hand pressing down on his back, forcing him towards the table until his cheek rested against the smooth mahogany surface. 

Oliver didn’t fight it, he was grateful for his touch at last. He had been locked in the same position, arms bound behind his back and his ankles tied to opposite legs of the table he was currently bent over, for what felt like hours when in reality it could only have been moments. Olivier tried to shift his aching muscles but he could not move an inch. A dark laugh from behind him sent shivers down his spine as Slade’s large, rough hand slowly traveled lower until it cupped Oliver’s ass and squeezed his firm cheek.

He couldn’t help it, Oliver let’s slip a quiet groan, eager for the other man’s touch. “Well, don’t you look delightful,” Slade said, his low voice filled with amusement at Oliver’s current predicament. Oliver felt his cheeks heat in humiliation at what he must look like - buck ass naked, legs spread wide revealing his ass and most likely his entrance. Yes, if their roles were reversed, Oliver was certain that he would find amusement at Slade’s expense too.

Without any warning, he felt a sharp stinging on one of his cheeks that caused him to groan loudly. When he cussed in response, he was awarded yet another harsh slap to his ass causing him to vainly attempt to move away. Slade chuckled darkly, Oliver’s discomfort seemingly amusing to him as he rubbed the stinging flesh with his hand.

“You look absolutely ravishing kid,” his former mentor continued as he continued to caress Oliver’s backside. Oliver bit his lip to hold in a moan as he felt Slade’s finger tracing over the flesh of his hole, and all he wanted was for Slade to fuck him right now despite everything that has happened between them. 

“Tell me, does Felicity treat you like this?” Slade hissed, his fingers digging into the flesh of Oliver’s ass. 

Olived flinched, his whole body tensing at the mention of his girlfriend. For a moment Slade’s touch made him sick to his stomach. “Stop it,” Oliver hissed, his eyes clenching shut as he tried to push all thoughts of her away.  _ How fucking dare he- _

But Slade was not to be deterred. Large hands gripped Oliver’s hips as Slade pressed his erection against his ass, a distant part of him thrilled at the feel of the rough denim of Slade’s jeans against his bare skin. Thick fingers twisted into Oliver’s hair and wrenched his head back. Oliver clenched his jaw tight, unwilling to let Slade see an ounce of his pain or arousal as the older man slowly grinded his cock against Oliver’s ass. 

“Does Felicity touch you like this?” Slade hissed, his deep voice dangerously soft. A strong hand wrapped around his aching cock and squeezed him roughly. Oliver could not help himself as he groaned in agony, his head spinning with lust and white hot anger. “Can she make you hard with barely a touch of your cock?” 

“Fuck you!” Oliver snapped. Felicity was pure, innocent and to even think of her at a time like this-

Slade laughed quietly in his ear, his fist tightening around Oliver’s cock briefly before letting go and stepping away from him. “All in good time kid.”

He had to stop himself from begging him to come back.

It was wrong - so so fucking wrong after all of the fucked up things they have done to one another - but he couldn’t stay away from him after he saw his friend staring back at him all of those months ago on Lian Yu. He wasn’t Deathstroke in that moment. He was  _ Slade.  _ His friend, his mentor, and long ago his lover.

So when Slade had asked for his help to find his son, Oliver had not hesitated to say yes. Despite his love and hatred for the man over the years, Slade was the reason Oliver was alive. He owed him this, and he’d had no intentions of slipping back into their old ways and he  _ certainly _ had no intention of letting  _ this _ happen.

And yet here he was, tied to a fucking table in a hotel room whilst Slade grinded his dick against his ass.

Oliver was pushed down against the table again, Slade’s hands far gentler this time as they ran up his back and gently kneaded the tense muscles in Oliver’s shoulders. It was the only apology he would ever get off the other man. Despite himself, Oliver slowly felt his traitorous body relax, his eyes slipping closed as he tried to wipe away all thought. Slade ran his fingers through Oliver’s hair gently as he knelt down next to him, his breath gently caressing Oliver’s face as he softly demanded, “Look at me,” his fingers tightening briefly when Oliver did not comply immediately. 

Oliver opened his eyes and had to stifle his gasp at the soft look in Slade’s eyes as he looked at him with an expression that he had not seen on the older man’s face in many years. And then he smiled, a beautiful, wicked thing that promised so, so much and Oliver wanted nothing more than to reach out a hand and rest it upon Slade’s bare chest and tell him that nothing has changed, he still loves him despite it all-

Slade kissed him, a hard, demanding kiss that had Olivers gasping for more when he pulled away and stood up. For a long moment everything was silent other than Oliver’s soft breaths as he tried to process everything that was happening. 

And then suddenly Slade’s hands were on each of his cheeks, pulling them apart. Waves of anticipation flew down to Oliver’s cock as he felt the older man’s hot breath on his flesh. God, he wished he could touch him again.

“Slade,” Oliver whimpered, his eyes slipping shut and his mouth gaping at the sensation of Slade’s tongue sliding against his entrance. 

His beard tickled the Oliver’s sensitive flesh and all he could do was whimper and moan at the sensation that sent more waves of arousal to his neglected and aching cock. The feeling of having his legs and ass spread wide combined with the feeling of being completely helpless to his this powerful mans whims and the feeling of the man’s tongue on one of his most intimate of places was enough to drive him insane. 

“I’ve missed this, even when I was at my most angriest, I could never forget how you tasted,” Slade said before burying his face between Oliver’s ass once more. His words made Oliver’s head spin, and for a moment he couldn’t respond. There were so many things he needed to say, but now wasn’t the time. 

“I missed  _ you _ ,” Oliver choked out, his voice tightening as Slade’s tongue dove inside him. “Slade p-please! I need  _ more _ ,” he begged pathetically, trying in vain to push his ass towards Slade’s mouth.

Apparently, Slade was feeling generous, for as soon as Oliver begged for more, his mentor’s mouth left Oliver’s hole and turned its attention to the vigilante’s balls that hung proudly in front of his face. Oliver whimpered and moaned as he felt Slade massage and suck on the sensitive skin.  _ Oh God.  _ Another loud moan escaped him when he felt the man’s finger pushing against his now wet hole. In seconds, Slade’s finger was inside of him and pumping a steady pace.

It was a feeling so addictive and consuming - being filled by  _ him -  _  that nothing could in this world could ever compare. Whether it was by his fingers or his cock, Oliver relished in the feeling of having Slade inside of him.

It was unlike anything he had felt in years. All the women and the sex, nothing had ever filled that hole in his heart. Even Felicity, although it kills him to admit it. He’d been lost and broken since the moment he lost him all those years ago and finally,  _ finally _ he felt whole again. 

Slade has always been the only one who could ever fix him.

Slade pulled away making Oliver cry out in protest but the older man only pressed a kiss to Oliver’s ass and stood up. All was silent again, and Oliver knew better than to call out for Slade to come back. For a moment, all Oliver could do was wait with bated breath until he heard the telltale sound of a zipper being undone and a quiet sigh slipping from Slade’s lips. 

Despite himself, Oliver tensed as Slade pressed against him, his lubed cock nestled between his cheeks. It was everything he’d been dreaming about for years and yet Oliver suddenly found himself saying, “Wait.”

Slade froze, the hands spreading his ass going lax. Oliver swallowed against his dry throat and said, “I want to look at you.” Slade said nothing, he did not even move a muscle. “Please,” Oliver said softly, his pride long gone.

For a long moment Slade did nothing, but then he stepped away with a hissed curse and then he felt rough fingers untying the rope at his ankles and then his wrists. His heart was pounding in his ears as at last he was free and being pulled up by Slade and spun around. Oliver barely had time to set eyes on Slade before he was kissing him, his lips hard and unyielding as he maneuvered Oliver onto the table, pausing briefly to climb on top of him. Oliver’s greedy hands were everywhere, eager to explore each new scar and to reacquaint himself with the body that he once knew as well as his own. Slade pulled away, his lips exploring Oliver’s neck, his hands dancing across his skin until he could not stand it any longer and then he was sliding a hand down to his cock and aligning it with Oliver’s hole.

Oliver sighed and nuzzled his face against Slade’s shoulder, eagerly breathing in the scent of him as Slade slowly pushed in, his breath hot on Oliver’s neck as he filled him completely. 

_ This is home _ , Oliver realised.

Slade pressed his face against Oliver’s shoulder and whispered softly in his ear, “I missed you too kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> What was meant to be a hot bdsm piece turned into this emotional piece of trash. Sorry.


End file.
